


For Good

by SoraNoHonoKHR



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Illusions, Music, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoHonoKHR/pseuds/SoraNoHonoKHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls, one body. Then separate once more. She only ever wanted to be there for  him. But now that he's about to leave. She had to know why and learn to spread her own wings to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is something new.
> 
> I never really liked Mukuro because for some reason he annoyed me. But his interactions with Chrome are what really saved his character for me I suppose. Despite his pineapple self, the way he really cares about Chrome, either way you see it as a romance or a sibling relationship, it’s rather touching.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my babbling, this chapter is to all you 9669 fans out there whether platonic or romance. The italics are lyrics from a song “For Good” from the musical Wicked. I chose that song because it’s when two friends must part and yet despite the hurt between them, they promise to remember each other forever and that they changed each other for good.
> 
> Is this a songfic? I suppose, but that’s up to you to decide.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Sora  
> P.S. Thank you to LLM-chan for helping me with one of these flashbacks! 
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to the wonderful Amano Akira!

It was raining and a mist clung to the air.

Normally, this wouldn’t have bothered Chrome because despite the gloomy appearance. She enjoyed the fresh smell of the world after the rain fell. It was as if the rain washed away the darkness of the world and revealed a new one underneath all the pain. Most of all it would remind her of Rain-Man and his kindness as well as Mukuro-sama being the mist.

But today, as she ran into Kokuyo Land in desperation to find out the truth about why was he leaving her…

She couldn’t help but feel the rain was _unforgiving_.

 _Please don’t let me be too late!_ Her heart pounded within her chest as she came to a stop to the entrance of the place she called home ever since becoming Chrome Dokuro.

Kokuyo Land looked the same as ever. Ruin and run down, yet this place held a special part of her heart. Some good, some bad, but each memory reminded her why she was so thankful for both Mukuro-sama and Boss.

Since, they gave her a home. They gave her strength to fight. But more importantly, they gave her a…

 _So I need to know why._ She rushed forward, running up the worn out stairs. _I need to know why!_

Chrome burst into the room and saw… _him_.

_I need to know why you are leaving me behind!_

“Mukuro-sama!”

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo stood motionlessly.

He gazed around the run down building. It was odd how something so old and broken could be so special. In the six lives he had lived before, this building touched him the most in this life. But maybe it isn’t the building itself but rather the people that lived in it that made it special for him.

Not that he’ll ever admit that, of course.

And yet, it was him who rejected one of those individuals who made this place special for him. Chrome Dokuro, who knew that the one he would use as a vessel would be the one who touched his heart the most. It’s funny, he never thought after the experiments tested on him that he could feel at all. But Nagi, she changed that. He felt drawn to her.

“Kufufuf, like a moth to a flame.” He murmured.

The sound of running footsteps suddenly echoed in the air. Mukuro frowned and looked outside seeing no one. Who could it be? He had told Ken and Chikusa to meet him at Italy, he needed to pick up his useless student and M.M. was with them. So who?

“Mukuro-sama!”

He spun around, shocked. “Nagi.”

* * *

A silence descended upon them.

“Ple-Please Mukuro-sama.” murmured Chrome after awhile, suddenly unsure of herself. “Wh-Why are you leaving me?”

Mukuro stood motionlessly, looking away before spinning around abruptly, startling Chrome that she took a step back.

“Kufufuf, I….” the male illusionist hesitated before saying. “ _I’m limited_ …”

A look of confusion flickered onto the female illusionist face, so he elaborated. _“_ Kufufuf… _Just look at me,”_ he gestured at Kokuyo Land and himself. “ _And just look at you…”_

Walking forward to tilt her head back with a finger, and gazing into her violet eyes, he murmured. _“You can do all I couldn’t do, Nagi…”_

**Flashback**

“Nagi…I have need of you” Mukuro held out a hand.

 _Really?_ A sense of warmth filled the lone eye girl’s heart. She reached out and accepted the hand.

**Flashback change**

“Come on Mukuro!” cheered Lancia. “It’s cold out here, you don’t want to freeze. Besides Boss wants to see you.”

 _As if, it’s probably just a trap._ A chilled grin replied. “Kufufuf…Oh really?”

**Flashback end**

_“So now it’s up to you,”_ Quickly he lowered his eyes to the ground and let his hands hang at his sides. _“For both of us.”_

_“Now it’s up to you.”_

A silence overtook them both.

“ _I’ve heard it said,”_ Chrome suddenly whispered. _“That people come into our lives,”_ she reached out and took Mukuro’s hands. _“For a reason, bringing something we must learn.”_

He continued looking down, refusing to believe in her words of comfort. How could she still stand by him? After all he has done, how could she still believe in him? He was the one who was abandoning her after all. It was all he could think of that could save her.

 _“And we are lead to those,”_ she said, seeing his disbelief from the way his hands tightened. _“Who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return.”_

“Kufufuf, how can you still believe that?” Mukuro whispered, his hands shaking for some reason he couldn’t fathom. “I’ve hurt many people, Nagi.”

At this, the female guardian pulled at her counterpart’s hands and when he looked at her in confusion. Chrome smiled sadly and whispered. “Trust me, and _well, I don’t know if I believe that’s true…”_

She slowly led him through the broken building before climbing up the collapsing stairs to the roof.

Once they were out on the roof, she turned around and faced his downcast gaze. _“But I know I’m who I am today,”_ she touched his face, catching his gaze when he glanced up. _“Because I knew you.”_

 _“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun.”_ Chrome let go of Mukuro’s hands, waving her hands towards the sky, where a shooting star flew past.

“ _Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood.”_ With a few steps she gestured downwards and he saw a boulder redirecting the stream below, halfway between the woods from Kokuyo Land.

“Perhaps, but if it weren’t for me,” the darker half of the duo mumbled, thinking about his lighter half’s struggle for survival. “You wouldn’t be struggling to survive right now.”

 _My organs..._ Chrome knew lately that her illusion created organs had been failing. It certainly wasn’t Mukuro-sama’s fault. It was her own fault for being so confused about who she was. However, it was also true that despite her wish to be seen a singular person, she had depended on Mukuro’s own illusions for fall too long. Yet… “That might be so Mukuro-sama, but I’ve learned so much from you.”

At his frown, inspiration suddenly struck the female mist guardian.

Quickly she drew her trident, tapping it lightly on the ground, and a purple lily bloomed in her grasp.

Smiling gently at the male mist guardian’s questioning gaze, she twirled the flower in her fingers and sang. “ _Who can say if I've been changed for the better,”_ she lifted the purple lily to her counterpart who took it with hesitation.

“ _But because I knew you,”_ the lighter half of the duo smile changed to a grin at Mukuro’s shock when the flower started changing different colors ranging from orange, red, blue, green, yellow, and finally from purple before settling on indigo. “ _I have been changed for good."_  

He stood there, admiring the lily in his hands before sighing. “But this doesn’t change anything, Nagi.”

Upon seeing the sadness on Chrome’s face, Mukuro hesitated before reaching out and placing the flower in her hair. He started to sing softly. “ _It well may be that we will never meet again.”_

“ _In this lifetime.”_

**Flashback**

“Mukuro-sama…”

Chrome had been walking through the streets in order for some time alone and happened upon Boss talking to Mukuro. Quickly she hid behind a house and watch as the Vongola Decimo and mist convict confront each other. She gazed them with worry, wondering if they would fight each other.

“Wait Mukuro!” Tsuna exclaimed, taking a step forward as Mukuro began walking away with the Koykou gang following him. “What about Chrome?”

“Why don’t you go ahead and look after her?” Mukuro glanced backwards dismissively. “I detest the current Chrome.”

Chrome felt a pain rip through her heart and slid down to the ground, her back against the wall she hid behind. Mukuro-sama hated her… But why, was it because she couldn’t fight anymore? She didn’t understand anything right now.

“What are you saying?” Tsuna protested a look of shock on his face. “Chrome has come this far believing in you!”

The mist flame user ignored him merely replying cryptically. “Please take good care of her.”

The female mist guardian froze. Why would Mukuro-sama tell Boss not to look after her if he didn’t care? Why? A determine look flashed in her eyes, she needed to know why. So as Mukuro walked away with the Kokuyo gang in tow, she vowed to find out.

**Flashback ends**

_“So, let me say before we part,”_ Taking a few paces backwards, Mukuro walked backwards to the edge of the roof. “ _So much of me, is made of what I learned from you.”_

 _It’s true._ The illusionist thought as he gazed at Chrome. She reminded him that there is light, even in the darkest of places. She is his light and he, her darkness. It’s funny how he preached that darkness will always win no matter how powerful the light was. But _this_ light was able to remind the darkness of love and hope, of family. She saved him, even if she doesn’t know it. His humanity.

Twirling his fingers, his trident appeared within his grasp, and with snap a whirlwind of sakura petals poured from the heavens. Surrounding the two mists as they locked eyes, trying to convey the hidden feelings within knowing it may be all for naught.

“ _You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart”_ murmured Mukuro. “ _And now whatever way our stories end, I know you'll have rewritten mine.”_

He stepped closer to her, never letting her gaze go. _“By being my friend.”_

 _“Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea.”_ Gesturing into the sky a cloud shaped in a ship past through the air while Mukuro stepped closer towards Chrome within the whirlwind of sakura flowers. “ _Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood.”_

 _“Who can say if I've been changed for the better,”_ He gazed into her innocent purple eyes. _“But, because I knew you…”_

“ _Because I knew you...”_ Chrome whispered. Finally understanding why Mukuro-sama wanted her to leave. She wasn’t blind. She knew that for some reason her body had been rejecting Mukuro-sama’s illusions from creating the organs in her body. So in order to protect her, Mukuro-sama sent her off to Boss.

It wasn’t because he hated her, it was because he cared…for her.

 _“I have been changed for good.”_ They both echoed _._

Mukuro hesitated before asking. “ _And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness,”_ he closed his eyes. How pathetic was he? How could Nagi forgive him for abandoning her? Doing the same thing her parents had done when he saved her. He was such a hypocrite! But even so, he couldn’t help but ask. “ _For the things I've done, you blamed me for.”_

There was a slight silence.

“There was never anything to forgive, Mukuro-sama.”

“What?”

Chrome smiled softly and reached out, holding his hand. “Mukuro-sama didn’t abandon me on purpose. He did it to save me. Even if I don’t understand Mukuro-sama’s actions sometimes, Mukuro-sama did it all to save me. So, _but then, I guess, we know there's blame to share."_

He stood there, shocked. Before smiling, an actually smile.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

**Flashback**

“An ending is merely the beginning of another cycle…” a voice calmly said.

Nagi strained to open her eyes. “Who?”

“Oh? Did you hear my voice?” the voice said with amusement.

She looked around, seeing a boy standing at the foot of her bed around the age of 15. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. “Kufufufu, it seems taking a walk has led me to something…”

“Wh-Who? What are you?” she stuttered, feeling nervous.

“Perhaps you and I…are the same kind of person."

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

“It’s…It’s not true…The guardian of mist is” Tsuna’s eyes widened. “…Ro-Rokudou Mukuro!!!”

“Kufufuf,” an eerie laugh replied. “Kufufufu, negative.”

The cloak was tossed aside in the air.

“I am named Chrome.” A girl, dressed in a female Kokuyo uniform, black boots with skulls on the side, and a black chrome-colored skull eye patch over her right eye, looked up smiling.

“Chrome Dokuro."

_**(Like a ship blown from its mooring)**_

_“Nagi…” He said softly, reaching out a hand. “Nagi…I have need of you.”_

“Mukuro-sama…” Chrome murmured in pain, lying helpless on the gym floor. “I wanted to help you…”

“Kufufuf. You did very well. My cute little Chrome,” answered an amused voice. “You rest for a little while."

_**As it passes a sun.**_

_“Listen, Chrome.”_

“Mukuro-sama!”

 _“Due to various reasons, I am unable to use large amount of power.”_ The owl flapped his wings to stay aloft. _“It doesn’t look like you can escape from Glo Xinia either. So…”_

_“You will defeat that man.”_

Uncertainness filled the female mist guardian’s eye before she nodded. “…Ok.”

 _“You’ll be fine,”_ Mukuro calmly said. _“You have the Vongola Ring.”_

“Vongola Ring” Chrome glanced at the ring. “It’s thawing…”

_“That mist ring will lend you the power you need.”_

* * *

 

 _“What is it that you believe in the most?”_ asked the male mist guardian.

“!!!” Chrome looked up questioningly.

 _“The reality of an illusion is the reality held by the illusionist,”_ lectured Mukuro softely. _“You still have some doubts hm? A thing or phenomenon that you truly believe in will create a much stronger illusion.”_

“What do I believe in most…” murmur the female mist guardian. “But…”

 _“I will catalyse your illusions with the little bit of my power,”_ said the owl quickly, flying over to Chrome’s shoulder. _“Success or failure will depend on the two of us synchronizing what we imagine.”_

 “Sharing your last few words?” Gio Xinia sneered, walking forward slowly. “Don’t worry Chrome Dokuro, I will take good care of you for that owl to see…yes.” He leered before pointing forward; his box weapon lunged forward with his order. “For Mukuro to see!”

_“NOW!”_

A burst of mist flames enveloped the area. Just as the rain box weapon raise itself to slam right into the female mist guardian.

And was stopped…

“Hn?!” shock spread across the rain flame user’s face. “Wha-What!?”

“Just as I thought,” said an amused voice. “This is what you believe in as well, isn’t it?”

The mist rose and standing with a smirk on his face was Mukuro Rokudo claned in his Kyokou uniform. Alongside him were Chiksa and Ken, standing on either side the illusionist.

“This is a fine and powerful spell.” hummed the illusionist. “Now, it seems I can join in the fun, too…”

“This sure brings back memories.”

**_(By a wind off the sea)_ **

“This is my fault,” Chrome struggle to stand, gripping her trident. “So I have to save everyone.”

“Huh?” Kyoko asked. “But how?”

Haru looked around. “This dome is really hard.”

“We can’t just use force.” I-pin nodded.

“This barrier is an illusion created by the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring.” Chrome inspected the barrier in front of her. “We need a will power stronger than his to break the illusion.”

“Mukuro-sama…” the female mist guardian thought, closing her eyes. “I’m always relying on Mukuro-sama…”

“But right now,” She looked up with determination. “I want to become stronger so I can save everyone!”

Raising her hand, the Vongola Mist Ring lit brightly with her resolve.

**_Like a stream that meets a boulder_ **

“Boss,” shouted a soft voice. “To the right of the sky girl!”

Tsuna immediately flew forward, punching in the same direction with a fist full of flames, and surprisingly hit his mark. 

“Down!” The female voice continued to shout. “All the way down!”

The burnet nodded before following through with a punch downward that found its mark as well.

“Right!” the voice yelled gazing through her lens.

“Chrome-san!!” Futta exclaimed, upon seeing what she was looking through. “Th-That’s!”

“It’s changed form.” stated Reborn with a smirk.

“That means…” realized Futta.

“Ah,” nodded Reborn while watching Chrome continue to give Tsuna directions. “That’s the same weapon and Vongola box the first mist guardian used.”

Before the female half of the mist guardian, floating over her left eye was three floating lens of different sizes. The lens frames were colored black with white wings attached to the top of the lens.

“An advocate phantom whose entity could not be ensnared, Demon Spade Evil Lens!!”

_**(Like a seed dropped by bird)**_

“Boss!!” She leapt forward and shielded Kozato Emna. _I’ve got to help Boss!_

The female mist guardian looked at Tsuna in the eyes with determination. “Shoot Boss!! I will protect Kozato Enma!!”

“Chrome!!” Tsuna shouted in concern and shock.

“What?” Daemon Spade glared at Chrome.

“Mist defense,” Chrome shouted confidently. _This is my resolve_. “Full strength!”

An indigo circle of mist flickered in front of Chrome and Emna.

“Th-Thank you.” Emna stuttered, blushing both from the pressure of holding Daemon Spade still and surprised at the female mist guardian’s actions.

“Chrome!” shouted Mukuro, flapping his wings. “Double X Burner is not something your flame’s defense can stand against.”

“Eh?!” She panicked, the shield slipping slightly before she quickly reinforced it. “But that’s…”

“Even you have been swayed by Sawada Tsunayoshi’s idiotic sense of mercy…” Mukuro sighed, flapping to stay aloft. “This is too short-sighted.”

“Mukuro-sama…” Chrome said. “I’m sorry! I…”

“It’s a pain to have such a rude little girl.” He sighed once more. “At any rate, with the way things are right now, Sawada can’t shoot.” Mukuro focused and a beam of mist flames shot from his body, targeting onto Chrome’s trident. The trident glowed before transforming into the Vongola Gear Version of the trident and at the same time, strengthening the shield around Chrome and Emna which solidified enough around them to be visible to the eye.

“Mukuro-sama!” The female mist guardian shouted in concern as the possessed owl fell into Reborn’s hands.

“Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi!” commanded Mukuro. “Shoot!!”

“Hurry Tsuna-kun!” Emna cried. “My flame is running out!”

“Boss!” Chrome said.

“All this…” Tsuna looked up, his eyes shining a brilliant orange. “Thank you."

_**Halfway through the wood.**_

Chrome fell to her knees, while her illusions fading around her. “I-I can’t give up now…”

“Give up,” The person in front of her sneered. “You can’t possibly continue fighting. Especially with how weak you are.”

“Even so,” She struggle to stand and gripped her staff which seemed like it was likely to shatter. “I-I can’t give up…”

“Psh, pathetic, I don’t understand what is wrong with Vongola these days.” He walked over to her and stepped on her trident, pressing down hard with his foot. “It’s like their getting weaker by the generation.”

“St-Stop!” More cracks had started forming when her attacker stepped harder on her trident. “Pl-Please stop!”

“Oh this thing means something to you?” A smirk grew on his face, and then he raised his foot and slammed it down onto the trident which shattered upon impact. “Whoops my bad.”

“N-No…” She fell back and hit the ground, the familiar white iron pain ripped through her as her organs began to fade.

Within she felt Mukuro-sama’s flame reach out to her own in order to stabilize her but for some reason her own flames rejected the contact and dimmed even lower. She knew why of course, it wasn’t Mukuro-sama’s fault. But it’s just that ever since he had returned, she saw that he was his own person. He didn’t need her anymore. This made her even more determined to become her own person as well. But Mukuro-sama’s flames had been a part of her for so long and she wished they could forever. Yet that couldn’t happen if she wanted to be her own person.

So she watched helplessly as her attacker approached her. Then she heard a yelled and shouts of “Chrome!”

The last thing she saw was Boss, Storm-Man, and Rain-Man running forward in front of her. But what caught her eye was the blank look in Mukuro-sama’s eyes as he watched from behind a ruined building.

It was his uncaring look that hurt her more than anything else.

_**(In the wood)**_

Everything was set.

Mukuro watched her sleeping form as he place the note on top of a female Nimimori school uniform. He had already sent M.M, Ken, and Chikusa ahead to get the needed supplies they needed before they headed out to Italy and to get his new troublesome apprentice. But in truth, he needed a moment alone before it was time to leave. Since contrary to popular belief, even he needed time to finalize a plan.

He knew that she would be devastated when she woke up, maybe even feel like he didn’t want her. Which he really didn’t, she was merely a vessel. With her being so confused of her own individuality, she was even more useless to him than before. Disgusting. It definitely wasn’t because he felt anything for her or because he wanted her to get stronger without him.

“Don’t think about it.” He turned towards the doorway. “It’s has to be this way, in order for my revenge on the mafia world. 

_As well as for her._

And he left her.

**Flashback ends**

Chrome continued holding his hand as Mukuro sang in unison with her. _“Who can say if I've been changed for the better?”_

Then as if answering the question, they both sung. _“I do believe I have been changed for the better”_

For a moment, neither spoke.  Then Chrome tightened her hand on Mukuro’s and with a trembling voice said. “I-I promise Mukuro-sama, I’ll keep wa-waiting for you.” A strong light entered her eyes. “And I’ll get stronger, much much stronger. So that when Mukuro-sama comes back…He won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Mukuro’s face was blank before nodding in acceptance and smiled slowly with his eyes softening. “When you become stronger my cute Chrome? That’s a big promise, many even too much for you. Do you think you can keep it?”

“Hai!” She nodded with determination. “I promise.”

“I will remember it then,” He glanced down at his watch and realized he had to go or else he would be late. “It seems our time to depart has come Nagi.”

“Hai,” The female mist guardian looked down at their clasped hands, treasuring the moment between them. For the next time they met, they would be enemies on the battlefield. “Good-bye Mukuro-sama…”

“Arrivederci Nagi...”

Then slowly they backed away from each other and taking a breath, Chrome slowly let go of Mukuro’s hand until they were only touching at the fingertips.

She whispered softly _. “And because I knew you...”_

Both took one more step away from each other.

 _“Because I knew you…”_ He replied just as softly.

Finally, when they no longer held physical contact, Mukuro raised a hand and snapped his fingers. His form began to become hazy on the edges as he faded into the mist and right before he fully faded, he turned back one last time. Chrome watched on and as he turned slightly to her, she saw a small smile on his lips. Then he was gone.

Yet, despite the knowledge that the next time they met it was likely they would be enemies. Chrome couldn’t help but smile herself. Since she knew that Mukuro-sama didn’t really hate her, he cared and was still there for her in a slight about way. For that she was content.

A boy lost to his own demons in more ways than one.

A girl wished for someone to believe in her.

From the moment these two met, they knew “ _because I knew you_ ” that “ _I have been changed..."_

_For good._


End file.
